


Newsflash

by Emmeebee



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Spoilers for Far from Home.Flash's cell is blowing up with notifications, and what he reads is going to rock his world.





	Newsflash

Flash stirred, dimly aware of the buzz of his cell. Rolling onto his other side, he tried to drift back to sleep. He must have forgotten to set it to sleep mode before going to bed. That wasn't a surprise; he'd been distracted. Still, he was usually able to sleep right through the notifications.

After the chaos of their school trip, he felt like he needed more of a vacation now than he had before they left. It had been one disaster after another, building until he was sure they would never make it home. And throughout it all, his parents hadn't replied to his texts once.

On the car ride back from the airport, he'd hosted a live video, talking about his near-death experiences and how his account was what had saved them. That had been social media gold. His story had gone viral, of course; people liked hearing about other people's trauma.

His cell dinged — a text this time. Giving up, he sat up and grabbed the device. There were a _lot_ of messages from his mutuals about Spider-man; some questioning, some accusatory.

' _What do u think about S-man now?'_ one asked.

' _This video is insensitive in light of recent reports. You should take it down,'_ said another.

It wasn't just a reaction to his video. What was going on?

Flash keyed in his passcode and opened his browser. When he searched for Spider-man, a bunch of news articles and think pieces from the last few hours popped up.

His world seemed to freeze as he read their titles, the walls around him closing in until all that was left was Flash and the screen. Spider-man was a villain? Spider-man was _Peter Parker_?

He couldn't believe either headline. They were ludicrous. How could anyone believe that Spider-man, the epitome of heroism and integrity, could be a villain? Or that Peter Parker, dweeb and total failure in life, could be Spider-man?

It was clickbait sensationalism at its finest.

As he delved into it more, quickly skimming the articles, his opinion solidified even more. It just didn't make sense. It was _Spider-man_. Why would he launch a drone strike on London to kill another superhero? Why would he order a drone strike and then send his chauffeur to save the victims?

The claim that _Peter_ was Spider-man made it even more ridiculous. Even if he were capable of it, which he clearly wasn't, there was no way he would send drones after his own friends.

Flash glanced up at the Spider-man bobblehead on his bookshelf. _Was_ it ridiculous? Why would the person who controlled the drones, whoever they were, send them after some random schoolkids? They wouldn't — unless they _weren't_ random.

Ned and MJ had both been in the safe. As unbelievable as it was, there _had_ to be some connection between Spider-man and Peter. It made sense of some of the events of the last few years — well, decade if he counted the blip.

But if half of it was true, was the other half as well?

Surely not. Maybe he could believe that Peter was Spider-man, but there was no way Spider-man had gone evil.

There was only one way to find out more. Turning off the screen and setting his cell to sleep mode, he slid out of bed. He could work out a response later.

Flash couldn't believe he was even contemplating this, but first, he had to talk to Peter Parker.


End file.
